Out of the Picture
by Satokasu Suki
Summary: Takes place after "Someday Soon". Misty returns and meets May. Who will win Ash over? Please review!


Disclaimer: *whines, on knees* I don't own anything, okay?

Please read "Someday Soon" before this.

****

Out of the Picture

"Misty!" Ash said, leaning down towards her and hugging her. She hugged back with a smile before dusting herself off and getting out of the bushes she had been hiding in. She scooped up Togepi.

"Hi Ash," she said shyly.

Ash smiled. "So why are you back so soon?" he asked her excitedly.

"Well it turns out the trip my Sisters won was just a huge joke, and –" Misty was cut off as she saw a sleeping form of a girl across from Ash's sleeping bag.

"W-who's that?" Misty asked curiously, studying the girl. She couldn't help but be a little envious.

"Oh that's May," Ash said smiling at May's sleeping form. "She's great."

Misty blushed and frowned (reference: Pokemon 2000 after Melody kisses Ash). She didn't like Ash's wording.

"Great, huh?" she asked, trying to keep her cool. _'Who does this kid think she is, barging into my territory?'_

"Yeah. I mean, she cooks like Brock, she wants to be a Pokemon Master like me, she has really awesome Pokemon," Ash explained. "And she's really nice, too."

"Oh?" Misty asked, jealousy seeping into her words. Ash didn't take notice of it.

"But enough about her. I'm so glad your back! Now we can all travel together just like old times!" he said happily. 

"Yeah, but with May," Misty pointed out with an annoyed expression.

"Yeah but we're all used to her now," Ash smiled.

Misty just nodded with her arms crossed over her chest.

"So how's Team Rocket doing? Bad, as usual?" she asked Ash with a playful smile.

Ash frowned. "Team Rocket's gone, Misty. They've been gone for a while now. Team _Magma_ took over."

"Team Magma?" Misty questioned, her playful smile quickly fading.

Ash nodded. "Yep. They have really strong Pokemon, but they only battle us about once a week, instead of Team Rocket's daily thing."

Misty took it all in. "Oh…okay."

"So how is Brock doing then?" Misty asked. Surely Brock hadn't changed, right?

"He's doing great, as usual. May always carries him away from the girls, though," Ash said with a bit of a laugh.

Misty felt so left out. She used to do that to Brock! Her insides bubbled and steam sizzled out of her ears.

"Are you okay?" Ash said, glancing at Misty.

"Just peachy," Misty said, temper flaring. Ash sweat dropped.

"If you say so, Misty…" he said, backing away a little.

"Anyway, we better get some sleep. I'll introduce you to May in the morning, okay?" Ash asked, snuggling into his sleeping bag.

"Sure…" Misty said emotionlessly, taking a seat on the ground, and then lying down on the damp grass. _'I wish I had brought my sleeping bag!'_ she grumbled to herself.

--The next morning—

May shook Ash lightly on the shoulder. "Ash! Ash…wake up!"

Ash woke up slowly. "Huh? Misty?" he opened his eyes fully. "Oh, good morning May."

"Uh…" May looked a little uncomfortable. "Who's that girl?" she asked, pointing to Misty's sleeping form on the grass.

Ash sweat dropped. '_Waa! She was sleeping on the grass?!'_ "Uh…that's Misty. She's my best friend."

May looked a little jealous. "Oh really? When did she show up?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Last night," Ash replied, placing his hat on top of his head.

May just nodded. "Well tell Misty that I say 'hi'," she said a little jealously, going over to Brock and waking him up.

"Okay," Ash said obliviously. 

Suddenly Misty shifted a little in her sleep before yawning and stretching. She sat up, and dusted herself off. Some of the grass had stuck to her, along with some mud, so she cleaned herself off with her hands, first.

"G'morning Ash," she said sweetly, turning to Ash.

Ash grinned. "'Morning! May says 'hi'!" 

Misty looked a little surprised. _'Maybe I shouldn't get too serious about the whole May thing. I mean, sure she's deep into my territory, but she's just a kid…who knows? Maybe we'll become friends!_' An unfamiliar female voice interrupted her.

"Hello," May said extended her arm to Misty. "You must be Misty?"

Misty smiled warmly. "Yeah, and you're May, right?"

May nodded with a smile. '_Maybe this Misty chick isn't so bad…_'

Misty just smiled simply again, before May spoke up.

"Well it was nice meeting you," she said before walking over to Brock and helping him stir his pot full of breakfast.

"You too," Misty said quietly before walking over to Ash.

"She sure is nice," Misty commented with a smile. Ash smiled back.

"Yeah I know! I knew you two would get along," he smiled before walking over to where May and Brock were. "So when are we having breakfast, guys?"

Brock taste tested the soup before glancing at Ash. "It's ready!"

"Finally!" Ash and May chimed together before grabbing wooden bowls that Brock passed to them both. 

Misty slowly walked up to them. "Could…_I_ have some?" she said, pointing to the soup.

"Misty?" Brock gaped at her before getting up and hugging her. "Welcome back!" he grinned before releasing the hug.

"Thanks," Misty smiled. "It's great to be back!" There was a longish pause before Brock realized her previous question.

"Oh, right!" he said as he quickly grabbed a wooden bowl and scooped some warm soup into it. He handed it to Misty with a proud grin.

Misty smiled back warmly before taking a taste test. "Mm!" she was obviously satisfied, and Brock smiled at this. "Taste's great Brock, as usual!"

Brock blushed a little before grinning. "Thanks, Misty! You know, I really missed your compliments."

Misty giggled before glancing at Ash and May. "…They don't compliment you?"

Brock sighed in good nature. "Nope, but hey, it doesn't really matter."

Misty smiled, shrugging it off, before walking over to Ash and May. "So guys, where are we headed today?" she said moving to take a seat next to Ash but May quickly took it. 

Misty frowned but then replaced it with a fake smile. _'I'll just let that one go, for now…'_ She took a seat across from them, on a log.

"Well," May said before glancing at Ash, "we were thinking of challenging the gym leader," she rambled on, but Misty immediately lost interest. 

'"_We"?_' Misty thought angrily. '_What, are they married or something? This is ridiculous! Why do I feel so mad at May? She didn't do anything…at least not physically. This definitely isn't jealously. I don't care who Ash likes and doesn't like. Right? Pull yourself together, Misty!'_

"Sound good, Misty?" Ash interrupted her thoughts. 

"Huh?" she looked up at them both, innocently. She had been so concentrated on her thoughts and feelings that she hadn't heard anything past May's gym leader comment. 

"We decided that we're just going to tour around the city, today," Ash—for what Misty guessed—repeated. He gave her a strange look, and she frowned.

"What? I heard you!" she said innocently.

May smiled. "It's okay Misty."

Misty smiled. "At least _someone_ accepts the fact that I wasn't listening to _one_ little thing you said," she said to Ash.

Ash frowned, putting his hands on his hips. "Hey!" he said angrily, standing up. "You were the one who asked in the first place! We gave you an answer!"

Misty glared at him, trying to think of a comeback, but thankfully Brock stepped in. "Guys, please! This is one thing I definitely did NOT miss!"

Ash and Misty hung their heads. Ash stuck his tongue out at Misty while he hung his head, and she noticed. She inched towards him without anyone noticing, and nudged him hardly in the ribs.

"Ow!" Ash winced loudly. He nursed his rib tenderly.

Misty snickered to herself.

"_Misty_!" May said angrily. "You two are supposed to be _friends_!" she scolded.

Misty frowned. "All friends have their differences," she said simply, which annoyed May. May frowned at Misty before walking towards Ash.

"Are you okay, Ash?" she asked softly, removing his hand from his rib and checking it carefully. "It looks just fine."

"I'm fine," Ash said, glaring at Misty the whole time. Misty snickered again before sticking out her tongue at him. Ash scowled.

-----

Narrator: Looks like Misty and May got off to a bit of a rocky start, but maybe they'll get along in the future?

Misty: (holds mallet above May threateningly) I _highly_ doubt it!

Narrator: You never know, Misty! May might not even like Ash! You shouldn't get so jealous about it…

Misty: _Jealous?_ (bashes narrator over the head with her mallet).

Narrator: …

Misty: (sweetly, as if nothing happened) Thanks for reading! Please review! Or (holds mallet above your head)…or else!

-----


End file.
